imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Jill
Jill is a country in Floyd, bordered by the Monterry Sea to the north, the Southern Ocean to the south, and Easten and Terra to the east and west respectably. Its capital is Port Justin on the JAR River. History Jill was founded in 1842 on the shores of the JAR by the JAR River Explorers. Port Justin was the main capital, and the 40 square miles of land around it was Jill. The area quickly grew throughout the 1840s. In 1845, Shady Oaks was founded on the Shady Oaks River, 200 miles west of Jill. The population was 6,000 in the 1850 Jill Census. North Oak, over 700 miles north of Port Justin, was founded in 1854, and Brownville in 1860. Farming became popular in the green pastures around Brownville, and the international trade route between Jill and other countries began. The population jumped to 1 million in 1865. Thousands of immigrants flocked to Jill throughout the late 1800s, and by 1900 Jill had 5 million people, 100,000 in Port Justin alone. In 1911, gold was found on the Gold Shores River, 20 miles east of Port Justin. A gold rush began, and Jill saw another 2 million people immigrate from 1911 to 1920. 1950 saw 15 million people living in the country, and 1 million in Port Justin. The other cities saw significant population jumps as well. The 1960s and 1970s brought slower economic activity, causing worries when the economy hit an all time low in 1973. The 1980s brought a huge industrial surge, with the construction of the Port Justin Industrial Area in 1983. Over 30,000 jobs were given out across the country, and the economy surged along with the industrial sector. The 1990s saw the growth of the modern Jill. The 2000 census saw a population of 24,000,000, and Port Justin as the second largest city in the world with 4,000,000 people. Today's Jill has seen global importance. Its protection of the environment and global trade power has seen it very well, and Jill's economy grows along with its power. Climate , the circles other major cities.]] Jill has a very varied climate, from cool summers in the north to somewhat tropical temperatures in the south. The country is famous for its two major jetstreams: the Tropical Jetstream in summer and the Northern Wind in the winter. The northern wind is a cold, bitter wind that flows from the north pole southward during the winter. It brings an average of 12 feet of snow across Jill, or 5 blizzards' worth. It arrives during early October in the form of cold fronts, and weakens and dissipates during February. In February, the Tropical Jetstream arrives from the south, usually near the end of February. This feeds many of the countries swamps and rainforests, and dissipates the Northern Wind by April. It can bring temperatures up to 95° in some areas, with heavy summer thunderstorms. Economy The economy of Jill is very rich, focusing mostly on the manufacturing, agriculture, and real estate business. There is also a growing airline industry, with Air J headquartered in Port Justin. The economy grew substantially from the 1840s until 1911, when the gold rush began and the economy spiked. The 1970s saw the Jill economy scare of 1972, which scared investors across Jill. The modern time has brought huge wealth across the country, with new major companies popping up across the land. Currency The main unit of currency is the Jillian dollar, which is worth approximately 2.000 U.S. dollars. Paper money comes in $1, $5, $10, $15, $20, $50, $100, and $500 bills. The coin in Jill comes in 1, 5, 10, 20, 50, 75, $1.00, and $2.00 coins. The coin is made mainly of copper and silver, but some in bronze and gold. The current dollar bill circulation is 49,800,000, while the current coin circulation is 45,200,500. There are currently 95,000,500 currency units circulating across Floyd, 89% inside Jill. Geography Jill is located on the southern peninsula of the one continent of Floyd, Glimmer. It is bordered by the Southern Ocean, and the Monterry Sea. Jill is very flat, with gently rolling hills in some areas. Pine Mountain is the highest point in Jill, topping out at over 11,200 feet. The JAR and Shady Oaks river are both the largest. Other smaller creeks, bayous and rivers branch out of them. Geographic History Jill was one of the first landmasses to form, over 500 million years ago. At first, Jill had a very rugged landscape. Two huge mountain ranges were formed when the knobby end of the southern peninsula collided with Jill 200 million years ago. These mountain ranges were slowly eroded by the JAR River throughout the next 1,000,000 years. Today, the only remainder of this huge range is Pine Mountain. The fault line between Jill and the west is extinct now, with little activity over the past 50 million years. Today, Jill is gradually becoming flatter, yet larger. Scientists predict that in 100 million years, Jill could possibly connect with the Seally Islands due to massive, yet slow, erosion by th JAR. Government National Jill is a Democratic Republic, with all government offices located at Government Park, Port Justin. Voting is legal to all citizens regardless of race, gender, or religion. Tourists have the right to vote only after they fill out the Visitors' Voting form, which was introduced in 1983. Voting has been around in Jill since 1860. The system of government stands equally. All government proposals are started at the Lower House, where new proposals can be voted on. It successful, the proposal is passed on to the Upper House where after overviews, is passed on to the Prime Minister of Jill in order to be approved or vetoed. If the proposal is approved by 85% or more by the Upper House, then it is automatically accepted without going to the Prime Minister. In the rare event that there is no decision, then the public gets to vote on the law. Regional Regional governments in Jill control a certain area of land, usually a city and surrounding areas. In regional governments, the regional courthouse starts the proposal process. After successfully passing through the court, it is passed on to the Regional Governor for approval. Justice System The justice system in Jill is very much like the United States. When a person has committed a crime, there are certain laws banning overpunishment. There are four levels of crime on the Jill Justice System: *LEVEL I - $50 fine to 3 months in jail **Speeding **Smoking (smoking is illegal in Jill) **Trespassing *LEVEL II - $500 fine to 5 years in prison **Burglary **Internet virus *LEVEL III - 1 to 14 years in prison **Attempted murder **Car chase **Assault (of any kind) *LEVEL IV - 15 years or more in prison **Murder **Mass shooting **Kidnapping High-profile cases (levels III and IV) are required to have DNA testing at least once in the case. If the judge refuses authorization of DNA testing, the judge can be persecuted. Transportation Transport in Jill has advanced greatly in the past 30 years. Jill currently has over 5.5 million miles of road and 1,800 miles of rail in its system. The Jill Transportation Agency manages almost all of the country's roads and ports, while Jill National Rail manages the railways independently. See also *Port Justin *Jill economy scare of 1972 * Category:Smoke Free Nations